1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional bicycle chain, link plates interconnected through chain pins are oscillatable or flexible about the chain pins until the link plates contact one another. This freedom of flexion allowing the link plates to oscillate to a great extent until one link plate contacts an adjacent link plate, may cause a trouble of part of the chain becoming flexed and tangled in a complicated way when the bicycle bumps along an undulating ground, imparting forces to oscillate the link plates about the chain pins. In the worst case, such a trouble could result in damage to a speed changer, abnormal meshing between the chain and chainwheel, or abnormal running due to an interference between the chain and speed changer.